The Legacy of General Summer
by Moon-sama
Summary: This is not a story about a player, no, this is a story about a man who wishes to take the wishes of his father from the battle of Scorpion Valley... This man, is named General Qian Summer, General of the Archosaurian Army. SummerxOC later in fic.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

**Father's Final Words.**

He just layed there... right infront of my eyes... my father... dying, just barely moving... It was really heartbreaking for me... During the Battle of Scorpion Valley, we had lost so many men, it could of potentionally wipe out all three of our races. A few minutes earlier, we had a massive advantage against several wraith sorcerors. We could of won just then and there... but then, I heard, a whine come from my father... He fell directly down. "**FATHER!**" I shouted as I ran over to him. He looked at me at the eyes like a dying dog. I placed my hand over his and held on to it hard. "**Father, please, don't leave me here!**". As I kept criyng, I felt his hand on my face and him softly saying, "**Summer...**" he said as he passed me a note that was crumpled. "**Give this... to the Cold Reaper...**". I placed my head down on his armour as I sobbed once more. I felt a soothing voice come to my ear. "**Son... carry our legacy... do not let my soul... become one of them... do, as you see fit...**". My father begun to sound even more corny as he spoke, but I heard that song come from his lips... It sounded just like my mother's singing. "**Through times of war... and times of peace...**". As he died, the words just continued to run in my head as I picked up my father's sword and begun to charge at the sorcerors. Just then, I heard cries of his soldiers also attempting to avenge my father.

But we had to retreat...

Back in Archosaur, I sat on where my father once sat and just placed my palms over my face. Without my father, how else would I be able to achieve anything? Damn wraiths... I know that one day, they will HAVE to be destroyed... I **must** take vengance...

The Legacy of General Qian Spring will always live on, but my legacy, is about to begin.


	2. Begining of a New Age

**Chapter 1**

**Begining of a New Age**

Archosaur. A city that has been closed for over a thousand years. For the first time EVER in it's history, it opened it's gates. I was quite shocked of what I saw. Something like that just happened right before my eyes. It would be the first time since it's founding of it's founding as a small village known as Tahkemet from as far as I can remember in history. My father's grand ancestor was a decent of this man, who was named Liu Chienying, was a valiant leader and warrior. His son, Qian Liu Yuan was adopted into the Qian family, but that was pretty much all I could actually remember.

But now, I did not focused on that. Me, and my liutenates, Chen and Li were focused on training the new recruits that had came to Archosaur along with trainers who were mastered at the respective arts of the three main races, plus the two extra races who had been recently rediscovered, the Tideborn and Earthguard. Without an actual king, we had to depend on ourselves to survive during this chaos. Though that the four districts have their own leaders, It was hard to believe that we could all survive on our own. The streets in this city are predictable, especially at the slums near the dock area. You have to be careful here in Archosaur, or you'll die from the pressure around this city. But every single day, when the heroes begun to show up, this city has changed drasticly from a trading town, into a bustling, busy city, with heroes selling their wares, ranging from basic, weak Copper weapons, to weapons unbelieveably rare to find or has been lost for years! It was something I did not see every day during the years with my father.

During this time, I had begun to train these heroes on how to fight, because either many of them were confused on what they were doing, or they're just being extremely rusty on their skills at combat. The one thing I hated training was mages. Ugh... they just do not know how to fight at all! I've even seen Archers from all races go up towards a target and attack it with a second weapon! Mages just sit back, and do nothing! It was hard to even convince them to actually go up and attack the target... well maybe except Venomancer Werefoxes, Werecats, Wereserpents and Wereantelopes because their race is all about that, so I had near to no trouble with them... but it's those other mages that just... rargh!

Training most of these skills all of my life, I found my favourite skill to be using daggers against the enemy. Back in my day, I was a master at using daggers, and people usually call me the "Cold Assassin", kind of like the "Cold Reaper", Liang (who was not actually cold, since it wasen't his fault that he killed my ancestor), but nothing like him. Infact, it was more like those Tideborns who had a nice body (for fish people) and were pretty good with daggers themselves.

Now, I have to admit, I think the female Tideborn are **beyond** beautiful. I do not care, if they are a hermdephodite race, I believe that they're just as beautiful as a Werefoxes and Werecats, which I find more cute than beautiful. But there was just one Tideborn lady I could not resist myself to try to even talk to. It was rare for me to actually have romantic thoughts, but this time, I believe that my heart of ice has been warmed up into fire of love. How I could not resist to see her slim body, and beautifully crafted face... It was hard to train her because I kept on staring at her chest for five straight minutes. Though, this was not my prime objective. My prime objective was to **LEAD** not play **Chest Inspector**.

I took a look at her face for the first time and begun to speak. "You had became a fine young warrior." I said to her. "**Under behalf of the Kingdom of Archosaur, I grant you this.**". I handed her a box, and inside was a set of my personal daggers, and my personal bow, which I do not really use anymore. "**Have it, as a token of my gratitude.**". She gave me a look, and I looked at her. She silently took it and nodded. Her voice sounded smooth and calm. "Thank you." she said.

My heart was beating fast when she left. I couldn't believe how smooth, and fine she talked. It was something that I had never seen from another person before. It was... like going through a life changing experience for me. If only I could say something else to her, like what I did now. "**Wait!**" I shouted before she left. She stopped only to look back. I ran towards the Tideborn lady and it was hard for me to resist but to speak. "**I could leave my two liutenates in charge of training. I'd like to come along with you, since it would help improve my skills as well.**". She took a stare at me for a moment and nodded. "**If you wish.**". She said. I looked at my two other Liutenates and told them to go and train the other heroes whille I was gone. I prepared my sword and equipped my shield and followed along with the Tideborn female.


	3. The Mines

**Chapter 2**

**The Mines**

How far back I can remember on this place? To the point where I know that this use to be a **very** important outpost for the city's economy? I can't say for sure, but now, it's abandoned, full of wolves who attack travellers, and rhinodrakes who sometimes get aggressive, but they're usually more scared of us than we're scared of them. The assassin apparently needed to kill these... strange ghouls that had appeared and taking over other innocent people's corpses in exchange for their souls. I did not like these things one bit, for they are disgusting and pathetic. To be honest, I'd prefer that I should have stayed back in the city, but I was quite brave, and probably could easily take these guys.

However, this assassin seem quite new at fighting, for how the way I've seen her fight. She's quite impressive, for a newbie. In fact, she fought like a more, intermediate fighter and not a beginner. The way she armed herself was quite smart too, and using her skills at the proper times. When I saw her take out my daggers which I had given her, she charged ahead. "**Qian.**" she said with that smooth, and silky tone once more. My heart just couldn't contain it. "**I need your help... a bit.**" I should of **knew **she needed it. I couldn't blame her, for Treeline Wolfkins were pretty annoying to me in my opinion. Infact, they're even more annoying than their adult counterparts. I gave a nod of understanding. "**Very well, if it's the wolfkins, then I shall help you. I find them quite annoying myself, and that is why I hate ending up going here.**" I then heard a pretty smooth laugh that did not sound seductive, but more of, a lighter human female. "**That will not be necessary.**".

Before I could ask why, she disappeared within a blink of an eye. I was quite astonished! Wherever she went, she now could be anywhere. She could be behind me, she could be over near the-

She... she disappeared into the mines? Was she **MAD**? I only knew a little about this girl, and she already disappeared and is now invisible towards all the wolves there. But when she becomes visible, she's doomed! No, that can't be. She has no choice but to just revel herself so then she can at least ask for my help. I came up to one of the wolves which gave me that evil glare. I readied my sword and shield and took a sudden sweep. Within a few seconds, the entire pack begun to challenge me. I readied my sword and closed my eyes. I readied my sword and my eyes glowed blue for a moment. Raising it, I took a HUGE circle swing and nearly half of the pack that surrounded me, died... but that still was not enough! Gah!

Within a few seconds however, I closed my eyes, but suddenly opened as soon as I heard dagger slices. I... I can't believe she... she just did that. She is around the same strength as them, and she **singlehanded** them as if they were worthless peons! I... I couldn't believe it though... However, back to back with her, I felt like there was going to have no end to these damn wolves. "**What is your name by the way...?**" I asked her. It was quite odd of me to ask especially at this time. As a Heartless Wolf charged at her, she grabbed its neck and begun speaking. "**Cher'niv.**" she said. It was quite odd... the name didn't sounded Archosaurian or Etherbladian as I thought. Indeed quite foreign. "**My first name is actually Cher, and my last is niv. It's how we pronounce our names in our language. Human language however, it's different.**". She was quite detailed, even when she was beating the living crap out of animals and slitting their throats. I gave a nod, as one of the wolves striked at me. "**I see. Beautiful name.**" I felt so embarrassed when I just said that...

When I heard a howl, it was the head of all the wolves... and sure enough, it was a father Treeline Wolf and a mother Heartless Wolf... Me and her could not of face them alone, so we only ready ourselves to what worse to come. But then I just saw a sudden parasite storm come running into the wolves that tried to come near us. Giving a cough, I heard a very seductive laugh from behind. "**Are you two okay?**" the female said. I instantly begun to flinch a bit. This was the _third time today_, I heard that laugh. I turned around and attempted to confront the very woman I knew she was, a _WERERABBIT!_ "**Listen here you... bunny! What do you want with me?!**" Giving me a seductive and sly smile, she simply replied. "**Trying to help you. What more?**". I grumbled as I stepped back and looked at Cher. "**I don't trust wereserpants nor the rest of the werefemales.**" he said. Cher just gave a shrug. "**She saved us, so why does it really matter?**"

Well... she was right... I mean, she _did_ took out the pack with her poisonous scarab toxic storm, but she is still not the one to trust... Yet, I'm supposedly apart of the newer generation, so I guess it does not matter at all. My armour clanked as I raised my hand and pointed at the Wereserpant. "**If I catch one hand on me, or her, I'm going to make sure that THAT very tail you have, is cut off.**". I walked past her and begun to twirl my sword. "**Cher, if there is anything else you need done, I'll be glad to help.**" Cher looked at the woman and they begun to speak. "**What is wrong with him?**" The Wererabbit said and giggled. Cher only gave a shrug. "**Maybe he is denying your beauty, perhaps?**" I heard the two laughing from behind, and it most certainly disturbed me. I let out a small grumble.

_So! We got a new character in our party, a Wererabbit! Woo! Next chapter will involve them in a special mission! ;D_


	4. Flashing Back

**Chapter 3**

**Flashing Back**

A few weeks had passed and Cher'niv was training with that Wererabbit which I still felt kind of uncomfortable to be around. She was a serious flirt, just like most other Venomancers out there. Hmph, I just do not understand what they have that is so obsessive about me. Anyways, I had returned to Archosaur today, and along the way in, I had noticed a few things had changed. First off, after leaving the city without me there, Chen and Li started some sort of conflict over who should and should not be general. I tried to stay far away from the Southwestern corner of the city as much as possible, and instead, went eastward. This part of town, was mostly the dock district, and it was thriving, but many people were poor, or even homeless due to the amounts of people being forced to live here for not being rich. However, the Elder of Archosaur, Tsu Cheng lived here, and I usually come to him for advice.

But today, it was where I was to meet with Cher'niv and that Wererabbit for something... important. When I finally manage to find them however, they were speaking to some mysterious man from across the seas. Taking of my helmet, revealing my brunette black hair, I wiped the sweat off of my head. I begun to walk towards the three. "**Cher'niv**" I said. The assassin turned towards me looking at me with those beautiful eyes and gazed at my hair. "**Qian.**" she replied. The Wererabbit however, looked at my hair... and I know what she was going to do. "**Hehehe! So, that is what you look like without your helmet then, Qian? So handsome you are!**" ... Sigh, at times, I just wish that I was _born_ with this helmet just so I won't show... **ANYONE** my hair at all. Why? It's hard for me to say. "**Thank you I guess, rabbit girl.**" I replied. She raised a brow. "**My name is Neinei, silly. I have a name.**"

In either case, I turned to the mysterious man and cleared my throat. "**I am General Qian Summer of Archosaur, can I help you with anything?**" It was obvious the man knew little of what I was speaking. Hmph, it didnt matter, but he did gave me a reply. "**Orchid Temple...**" he said. Orchid Temple? Was it the same thing I was informed a few weeks back? "**What? What is going on there?**" I begun to get more and more suspicious. "**The Temple... it's becoming desecrated... Wraiths threaten area. Do something, quickly, general, bunny girl and fish girl! Feng needs your help!**". This man was all too weird, but I looked at the two and nodded. "**Our course of action is clear, we must head to Orchid Temple. Move out!**" But then I discovered... they weren't soldiers... they were wanderers, **adventurers.** "**Umm, I mean, let's go!**" I only heard a seductive giggle from Neinei and a nod from Cher'niv.

At the north gate, I remember Zhang Cheng who was an old friend of mine. He gave me a smile and nodded. I nodded back to him and gave a wave. But however, we heard a shout of "**WAIT!**" from behind. The man approached us and he appeared to of had shields around him... "**Oh great... not a mage...**" I said in a mighty groan. I **hate** Wizards more than anything. They annoy the crap out of me, and not to mention they use **magic**, the most **HATED** thing I ever used. But I had to learn how to adapt to them, since they CAN be useful at times I guess. "**Is there a problem, warrior?**" he said with a small intellectual voice. It seems that he was pretty intelligent when he said that. I only gave a slight grumble and looked at him at the straight eye. "**Why do YOU want to come along with us? You're just a mage.**" The Wizard then pointed to my sword and then to Neinei. "**Magical. How ironic. Warriors, and their stupidity.**" I was ready to knock him out at any moment, but Cher'niv held my arm, and I felt her breasts press against my arm. That made me feel... awkward... "**Don't kill him, yet.**" she said with a serious and smooth voice. "**He could be useful to us for now.**" Grunting at what Cher said, I could not deny it. She placed her **chest** on my **ARM**. _THAT _was something I did not expect. However, I did not try to distract myself from such things, and begun walking up the road. Neinei however, stayed behind a bit and spoke to the mage. "**Ah, don't worry about Qian. He's a cute, handsome and easily irritable man. He's kinda cute when he's angry.**" she said to the mage with her charming voice. The Wizard then thought and nodded. "**Oh yes, he sounds like the man who'd be constantly pissed off over nearly everything. Highly illogical, but hey, he's a warrior.**"

As we arrived in Orchid Temple, we passed by the giant tower that had full of the undead guarding it. We had to run for the Osseins were after our skin. We'd also had to stay careful of those dangerous Jumbles who guarded the area. They could be seductive, but dangerous at the same time, which always got me to think... why did they had so little armour and little clothing? Seriously, it was even _worse_ than looking at Nenei's armour! My goodness, is it me, or am I just naturally born to see perverted things! Oh Archosaur save me... But anyways, as soon as we got the temple, we four met with Scholar Feng who I am quite good acquaintances with. "**Feng!**" I said as we approached him. "**It has been long!**" Feng looked at me, and gave a smile that I had never seen in over a few years. "**General! I haven't seen you in a long time either! Come inside, I have some tea for you, and your... unusual friends and your wives!**" I instantly blushed. _WIVES?_ For as far as I'm concerned, I'm not together with a Venomancer NOR a Tideborn! The mage gave a small chuckle as soon as Feng said that. "**Feng... they're my companions, not wives...**" I corrected. Neinei gave a light giggle, and Cher remained silent. Feng gave a welcoming warm smile. "**You make me laugh every time, Qian! Come inside, we got much to discuss!**" he said as he walked inside of the time. We followed after he got in.

It was a beautiful and quite cozy area. It looked like a mix of a Taoist temple, and a home. I saw a giant statue of the god, Archosaur who created the city which he called "Ancient Dragon City" or "Archosaur" by many of us humans today. Cher'niv and Neinei were quite impressed, as if they had never saw a Taoist god before, but the mage didn't really seemed surprised. However, Feng begun to speak. "**General.**" he said holding up a cup of warm tea as he offered. I accept, and so did the others and we sat down. "**The reason why I summoned you here, was because the Wraiths begun to desecrate the temple here. Around here, and the Shining Tidewoods, the Wraiths begun to taint it with dark magic, awakening the dead, and souls that were not save, are now property of the wraiths. More horribly, they had enslaved local Taurocs to some strange sword shrine that is in the east. However, we will not let the wraiths taint anymore of this area. If this temple is destroyed, the god Archosaur will be extremely angry, and who knows what will happen to us.**" Giving a nod, I begun to speak, "**But what do we have to do with this? I'm a general, and these people are adventurers.**" Feng then sipped his tea and begun to speak again. "**What your goal is truly, is to protect our world, and save it from the wraiths. Our goal is destroy the wraiths. General, who is your ancestor?**" He asked me who my ancestor was... It was obviously a big deal since my ancestor is the man who was apparently killed by the Cold Reaper-

The Cold Reaper...

_"__**Father, please, don't leave me here!**__" a younger me said to my father. As I kept crying, I felt his hand on my face and him softly saying, "__**Summer...**__" he said as he passed me the same note I was given by him... again?. This time, it sounded clearer than what I had remember he told me. "__**Give this... to the Cold Reaper...**__". I placed my head down on his armour as I sobbed once more. I felt a soothing voice come to my ear._

_But why? It's the next question I was going to ask but... it was too late... his last breath, and his voice became uncomprehending. But this time, I heard his voice again._

_"__**My son.**__" the voice said, all healthy, great and mature._

_I turned over and it was him... my father..._

_"__**F-father?**__" I said with a rather shocked tone. "__**Wh-what on Pangu are you doing here?**__" My father gave a soft laugh as he spoke. "__**I see that you are lost in thought, so I might as well sum everything up.**__" I felt a strange whirl come towards me. It felt cold and ever so strange, and soon, we were in a ancient version of the West Tranquility River. It was a large camp, with different races, but I didn't see any Tideborn or Earthguard. However, it looked a bit different from what my father told me. "__**There was this man who was in the Winged Elf tribe. his name was Liang. That very day, he accidentally killed my ancestor, Liu Chenying, who lived a thousand years ago. My father gave me the letter, and that is why I gave you it. It was not his fault, it was all a mistake.**__" I then thought to myself, and looked at my father. "__**But who is Liu Chenying's true decent?**__" I asked. My father laughed as soon as I asked the question. He handed me over a horse and he got on his horse. Proceeding to march with the Archosaurian army, he spoke again. "__**Qian Liu Yuan was apart of the Liu Family which descends from Liu Chenying's bloodline. Though, most of the decent are quite unknown. However, my father and my grandfather both claim that they had cousins that link to the same man. Therefore, you are his decent... but that is not the thing I wanted to tell you.**__" Of course I already knew Liu Chenying is my ancestor, but then I saw Cher'niv, Neinei and that wizard man there again and when we turned around, it was Scorpion Valley, with all the wraiths lined up, organized and ready to fight us. My father pulled out his sword. "__**My son, it's your destiny to defeat the wraiths. When you were born, the man who is the Taoist in Archosaur, claimed that you had more talent than any other normal human. He said that you are the only one capable of learning every single magical spell in the world, even if it is not related to humans. My son...**__" my father fell over, since he was shot by a Wraith Commando who fired his arrow towards his heart, and he fell of his horse. "__**FATHER!**__" I shouted. I ran towards him with an arrow on his heart. "__**You... are the chosen one...**__" he said as he gasped in pain. "__**You... are the only... one... who can save this world...**__" he then closed his eyes for a few seconds, but opened them up slowly... and history felt like it was repeating itself. "__**Son... carry on our legacy... do not let my soul... become one of them... do as you-**__" I placed my hand on his hand. "__**Father... I know. I understand... Your soul is safe with me.**__" He gave me a smile as he looked at me. "__**You've matured over the years... You're indeed a brave man... and the bravest General of Archosaur I had ever seen... in my life.**__" I then begun to sing that song that my mother sung once._

_"__**Through times of war... and times of peace...**_

_**We all see... a little piece...**_

_**Our blood shall always stick together...**_

_**For ever... and ever.**_

_**We shall be together, when we separate...**_

_**And never ever, let our souls be touched by a wraith...**__"_

"**Qian...**" my father said. But it started to fade as I opened my eyes. "**Qian!**" I opened my eyes quickly, and it was Feng's voice. "**Huh?! What?!**". Neinei gave me a curious look "**Are you okay, Quinny?**" she said as she rubbed my face with her hand. "_**Off**_** of me bunny.**" I said sternly. Feng sipped his tea again and offered some more to me. I nodded. "**But anyways,**" he said. "**My question from earlier. Who is your ancestor?**" I then answered, more comfortably. "**Liu Chenying. I am apparently the chosen one according to my father. I was born with the talent to learn every skill from every race. My goal was supposedly to destroy the wraiths, and bring an end to their pathetic existence... I still must take vengeance all I can to avenge my father AND the Archosaurian army!**". Everyone in the room gave me a shocked expression. Neinei then placed her hand on mine again and begun to put her breasts in my face. It was... a bit awkward... "**Now I love you even **_**MORE**_** now! Hihihi~**" I pushed her back and growled even though the breasts were quite softer than Cher'ni-... why am I **THINKING** this stuff again?! The Wizard then spoke. "**Hm. So you are a special warrior after all... Yes. I see. Oh, by the way, I had never introduced myself. My name is Sima Chen styled Chuling, but you can call me Dante.**" I gave a nod at Sima Chen or... "Dante" "**General Qian Summer styled Lingxiu or just call me Summer. A pleasure to meet you... I guess.**"

I still didn't like him, but Feng then spoke again. "**If your goal is to infact, slay all the wraiths, then I suppose you can look into trying to help with the issue at the Heroes Tomb and the Tomb of the Shining Tide? Around there, many gravestones came to life by spider-men, and here, dead Merchants and Artisans came to life with corrupt magic. To make matters worse, flames had also appeared, in addition to Dustwraiths, Adalwolves and Scorpions.**" I hated Scorpions and Dustwraiths, for they were the most **ANNOYING** in this entire world. I gave a growling sigh and nodded. "**Very well, I shall offer whatever help I can. If it can only help me learn how to use my skills and powers better and if it only keeps me away from Archosaur longer. I kind of grew more used to adventuring outside of the city... Theres some areas of the world I haven't seen yet.**" Cher'niv nodded. "**Excellent. This would be a perfect opportunity to train my skills.**" Neinei gave a nod as well. "**Behind trying to make men so shy, killing monsters with these people are MORE fun!~**" and atlast, Dante spoke. "**Indeed a perfect way to aid and mentor those who do not understand the supernatural arts of magic.**" Feng gave a warm smile and nodded. "**Good! Good! Get going then, we could plan for a night assault on a secret passage beneath the gravesite.**"

We all grabbed our weapons and begun to walk to the entrance to the temple, but before we did, me and Dante prayed to the statue of Archosaur for luck. Cher'niv and Neinei looked at each other in confusion, since they do not apparently worship that god. When me and Dante were finished, Neinei had to ask. "**Why did you guys prayed to that statue?**" she said. Cher'niv gave a nod as well. "**Yes. Our goddess is quite different from yours.**" I then asked the two. "**Because, we humans have different subsets. Me and Dante are Taoists, so we believe in our ancestors who were humans but respected as a god upon death.**" Neinei and Cher'niv both giggled... AGAIN. "**You two are the giggle factor, I'll tell you that...**"

But I still ask myself... why did my father said I was the "chosen one"? What does he mean, EVERY single skill of EVERY race?

Perhaps venturing around the world would answer that...

_Sorry for not posting sooner! I had alot of writers block, and couldn't think! But anyways, I'm sorry if this chapter looks confusing and weird, because I had many ideas flow through my head._

_Next up, the heroes may face against Qiang and Feng!_


End file.
